elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Basic Aether Untouchable
A basic mono-aether deck. Cards 13 Aether Pillar 4 Lightning 6 Dimensional Shield 5 Phase Dragon 2 Immortal Mark of Aether Total: 30 cards Deck Strategy This is a good deck for players who are relatively new to the game and want to build up some coins because it is relatively inexpensive, it relies only on cards you can buy at the bazaar, and it's cheap but effective. It won't stand a chance against the top winning strategies, but the basic strategy is pretty tough to beat. I am still testing it, but so far it has beaten level 5, level 6, and PVP each more than 50% of the time (to be fair, I've only played level 6 a few times so far). The key is to save your cards until you need them. Lightning is primarily to keep your opponent's creatures in check, but hold onto them as long as you can because they can easily give you that final burst to victory at the end. Dimensional Shield makes you untouchable for 3 turns. Hold onto it for a while if your opponent can't do much damage, but once you start using them, remember to always play a new one as soon as one runs out. Phase Dragons are your source of damage. If you get decent luck with pillars, you should have a dragon in play within several turns, and by the end of the game, you could easily have several of them. Best of all, they can't be targeted, meaning they can't be killed, stolen, devoured, or anything else. Immortals are there only because they're cheaper to play, so you can get them out earlier. Remember, however, that it is still more efficient to wait one extra turn for a dragon if you have one in hand and will be able to play it. If your opponent has you on lock (you can't do any damage without it being blocked or healed), then you can still use your shields to stall and hopefully win by decking. The CPU will keep drawing cards with Hourglasses down to the last five or so, leaving you with more cards in your deck, hopefully. Human players usually aren't that dumb. Remember that if you have one Phase Dragon for every Shard of Gratitude your opponent has, you are still slowly accumulating damage. If you are up against another stall or damage prevention deck, the only way you can win is to be more efficient with your time. Hold onto all of your shields until you can't afford to take any more damage. Then just keep playing them as needed. Hopefully, your opponent will run out of protection before you do. Use your Lightnings wisely! They're worthless against Otyughs. Against dragons, you're much better off leaving them alive and relying on your shields. There are only a handful of creatures in the game with abilities you need to worry about, and if damage is your only concern, then your best bet is still the shields. Only use Lightning if you run out of shields or if there's a specific situation where it's best to get rid of whatever's there. If you save them, they can be a great last resort, or more commonly, they can give you a 15-20 damage bonus against your opponent, giving you victory one valuable turn earlier. Trust me on this. I'm only talking about Lightning so much because it saved my ass so many times. That said, I don't think you need more than 4; I had 6 for a while, but I found that I wasn't using them enough when I had that many for it to be efficient. Alternatives For a while, I had a couple of Parallel Universe instead of the Immortals. You can use them if you prefer, but I've had better luck with just the Immortals. Obviously Shards are invaluable to any deck if you have them. I didn't include Lobotomizer in this deck because I wanted it to be usable for those who don't have it, but if you have it, it adds a lot to the deck. My current version of the deck is everything listed plus 1 Aether Pillar, 2 Lobotomizer, and 1 Shard of Gratitude. Weaknesses This deck is pretty tough against many deck types, but its biggest weakness is versatility. It can only be played one way, and if your opponent has you beat in basic strategy, there's nothing you can do. This deck's worst enemy is Earthquake because it cripples your pillars. Dissipation Shield is hard to beat because this deck usually works by slowly whittling away your opponent's health. I've been beaten by poison before because Dimensional Shield doesn't stop it, but usually I can race a poison deck to the finish. Category:Decks Category:Mono Decks Category:Decks with Aether Cards